


I Was Joking!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shared apartment, klance, they're dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance have a lazy day at their apartment, and Lance decides to make cookies. After some shenanigans, Lance jokingly asks where Keith would get the idea that Lance loves him. When Keith gets upset, Lance goes to drastic measures to prove just how much he loves Keith.





	I Was Joking!

Keith and Lance were at home, and Lance was making cookies. They were going to go out, but decided that the option of staying home, watching movies, cuddling, and baking was a more appealing option.

Lance was pulling his first batch of cookies out of the oven, causing the smell to go wafting throughout the house. Keith smelt it from his spot in the living room, and was drawn into the kitchen.

Lance was trying to reach the toothpick container, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw that Keith had snuck up behind him.

"Hey, love. Can you get me a toothpick?" Lance pointed to the plastic container on the counter.

Keith blushed at the pet name, then grabbed the container from the counter and moved to stand beside the oven.

"You know, what would you do without me?" Keith teased as he handed Lance a toothpick.

Lance was about to respond when Keith's hands slipped and he dropped the toothpick container.

The plastic toothpick container.

Into the open oven.

Keith jumped up and Lance threw an oven mitt at him. He tried to get the container out using the mitt, but just pushed it back further.

"Did you seriously just push it in farther? Oh my god, turn the oven off!" Lance was laughing, leaning against the counter for support.

"Shut up!"

After he turned off the oven, Keith grabbed the tongs from a drawer, and was able to get the toothpicks out.

"Holy shit, that smells fucking awful." Lance moved over to take the tongs from Keith, then ran some cold water over it.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like you were moving to help me, so I don't want to hear any shit."

Lance laughed and put the toothpicks on a towel once it was cooled down, then spun around to face Keith.

Keith scrunched his nose up, "Okay, it smells like shit in here. Let's go onto the balcony for a bit."

Keith didn't wait for Lance's response before heading out, knowing that Lance would follow him.

Lance closed the door to their shared balcony behind him, then walked up behind Keith, hugging him from behind.

Lance sighed and said, "Why are you like this?"

Keith breathed out a small laugh, "Aw, come on! You know you love me!"

"And where did you get that idea?" Lance said teasingly, while holding Keith even closer to him.

Lance was about to start kissing the side of Keith's neck when he heard a small sniffle.

Lance quickly snapped his head up and looked to see that Keith had tears welling up in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Lance turned Keith around by his waist and took his face in his hands.

"Wait, I was joking! I didn't mean it, I love you so much! Don't ever doubt that for a second, okay?" Lance rubbed some of the tears off Keith's face.

Keith nodded and took a broken breath of air, "I know, it's just- god, you're so perfect you scare me sometimes."

Lance looked down at Keith fondly for a few moments, before leaning down and capturing his lips. He tasted a bit salty from the leftover tears, and Lance continuously wiped them off his face, until Keith was no longer crying. He pulled back and looked down at Keith, who had moved his arms up to Lance's neck.

Keith sighed, "I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me forever."

Lance glanced down to where Keith had buried his head into his chest, and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be right back, please wait right here," Lance didn't give Keith any time to respond before running back into the house.

Lance quickly ran into the extra bedroom, then dropped to his hands and knees to search under the bed. He grabbed a small box once he saw it, then rushed back towards the balcony, where he had left an extremely confused Keith.

Lance took a shaky breath, and stepped outside, keeping the box hidden from view.

Lance got down on one knee in front of Keith, who sucked in a quick breath and covered his mouth.

"We've been dating for seven years, and I know I'm never going to meet anyone like you ever again. So, when you say that I'm never getting rid of you, I think it's the other way around. I will never, ever, be able to let go of you, and I can't imagine my world without you in it. Will you make me the happiest man in the goddamn galaxy, and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Lance finished his speech and revealed the box, opening it in the process. Inside was a simple ring, adoring one bright blue diamond in the middle, and a few reds ones surrounding it, swirling outwards. It created a cyclone illusion, and Keith loved it.

"Oh my god, fuck yes!" Keith lunged at Lance, who caught him and pulled him up for a kiss.

Lance pulled back, and Keith watched as he slid the ring onto his finger.

"We're getting married!" Keith said this in a hushed, awed whisper.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are." Lance hugged Keith tightly to his chest, then nuzzled his face into Keith's hair.

"I love you." Keith mumbled into Lance's chest.

“I love you, too,” Lance responded and kissed Keith's head.


End file.
